Equilibre
by Neku Valkai
Summary: Sasuke et Naruto vivent en couple depuis longtemps, mais l'un d'eux se laisse envahir par la routine et commet l'irréparable…
1. Chapter 1

Inspiré d'une chanson je vous laisse trouvé la quelle ;) ! Je dis bien juste inspirée ! La fin ne suit pas trop les paroles ! C'est une petit one shot qui me trainait dans la tête. Sur cette place à la lecture.

Baranzu バランス

Je tourne la clef dans la serrure de notre porte, celle-ci s'ouvre doucement l'appartement et dans le noir et plongé dans un silence de mort. Pourtant je sais que tu es la, et je ne tarde pas à te trouver, allongé sur le canapé. Je devine aux traces sombres sur tes joues que tu as pleuré. Ma culpabilité se fait un peu plus grande. Je pose mes yeux sur la pendule 23h30, j'ai battue tous les records de retard. Et demain matin je partirai surement plus tôt comme chaque jour depuis quelques temps. Je caresse ta joue, tes yeux papillonnent tu souffle mon prénom.

- sasuke... Tu as finis tard encore ce soir ?

- hn désolé... Vas te coucher je me lave et je te rejoins.

- hum, tu te lèves et te dirige vers notre chambre encore dans les vapes.

J´entre dans la salle de bain, comme chaque soir je n'arrive pas à me regarder dans le miroir, pour y voir le salaud que je suis devenue ces dernières semaines. Je fais couler l'eau et me lave énergiquement l'odeur doit disparaitre à tous prix, si tu la sens tu comprendras... Et ça, je ne peux pas le concevoir.

Mon regard fini par croiser celui de mon reflet. Je tombe dans deux yeux charbons soulignés d'une peau laiteuse, mes cheveux noirs me tombent sur le visage alourdi par l'eau. Je me fais pitié, je détourne le regard.

Je te rejoins dans la chambre, tu es déjà endormie dans le lit, cela fais si longtemps que nous sommes ensemble je connais chacune de tes formes par cœur. Ton corps et toujours aussi beau malgré les années passées. Et notre complicité est toujours la même, tu commences une phrase je suis toujours capable de la finir et inversement. Nos baisés me sont toujours aussi précieux même s'ils sont devenue de simples bonjours, de simple habitudes. Des habitudes qui me sont pourtant chères, je rentre tu es là, à m'attendre, nous discutons, de moins en moins quand même. Je l'ai remarqué mais ce n'est pas de ta faute je me suis laissé envahir par la routine. Avais-je besoin d'espace ?

Et puis il y a lui, si beau qui vient d'arriver dans mon service, Neji, attirant, drôle il a brisé toutes mes convictions, dansant sous mes yeux, mais dit moi pourquoi ai-je fais ça ? Ses tentatives pour me charmer m'ont flatté. Pourquoi lui ai-je succombé ? Il a compris que j'étais avec toi, pourtant il a continué appuyant là où cela faisait mal, la routine m'affaiblissant. Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas repoussé ? Il m'a plaqué contre le mur de mon bureau glissant sa langue contre la mienne, toutes mes barrières ont cédées j'ai répondue à son baisé, si excitant. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas était plus fort ? Nous avons fait l'amour, ou plus tôt couché ensemble, une première fois dans mon bureau puis chez lui chaque soir entrainant mes arrivées tardives. Chaque matin l'envi de le retrouver se fait plus forte. Jusqu'à ce jour, jour ou Sakura m'a demandé comment tu allais, la une sueur froide m'a pris, je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, alors j'ai réalisé avec horreur, je t'abandonnai... Et pourtant je n'ai pas pu le repousser une fois de plus, en demandant même plus ce soir.

Et maintenant tu es là endormie devant moi, ta confiance la plus aveugle en moi... Et je l'ai trahit... Je n'arrive plus à me regarder dans un miroir, ni à te toucher et t'embrasser de peur de te salir, moi qui suis immonde. Et pourtant le lendemain ce m'empêche pas de partir une fois de plus un peu plus tôt te saluant même pas. J´ai pris une décision cette nuit. Je vais le retrouver et lui dire que c'est fini que je dois m'occuper de toi plein de résolution je le rejoins. Mais ma volonté cède à ses caresses et ses baisés. Et une fois de plus je ne le repousse pas, je rentre encore plus tard ce soir, lorsque j'entre dans l'appartement le silence et le noir me submerge une fois de plus, mais ce soir tu es la éveillé les yeux remplis de tristesse et de haine, tes joues ravagées par des larmes.

- Naruto, t'interpelai je surpris de ton état si rare.

Tu me parle mais ta voix est cassée par les sanglots trop longtemps versés.

- Où ...étais-tu ?

- Au travail ou veux-tu que je sois ?

Saleté de fierté qui m'oblige à te mentir. Mais ce soir c'est diffèrent.

- Je suis allé te rejoindre, tes larmes coulent de plus belle et tes points se serrent. Et Sakura m'a appris que chaque soir tu pars à l'heure comme ce soir.

Mon cœur cesse de battre. Es-ce la fin de notre histoire qui arrive? Je suis incapable de te répondre, ni même de te regarder dans les yeux.

- comment il s'appelle? Qu'a-t-il de mieux que moi ?

Tu cris, et que puis-je faire de plus à par me murer dans le silence.

- j'ai compris... Souffles-tu en commençant à t'éloigner.

Je redresse soudainement la tête. Non ne pars pas ! Comme un enfant à qui on retire sa famille je me précipite pour te prendre dans mes bras, pour te retenir, mais c'est trop tard la porte de la chambre a claqué. Mais pourquoi ai-je fais ça?

Je reste dans le canapé éveillé, de peur que tu partes alors que je dors. Mais ce n'est qu'au matin que tu sors de la chambre je me redresse. Un sac de voyage sur l'épaule, tu plonges ton regard rougi dans le miens. Je n'ai pas le droit de te retenir, pas après ce qu'il s'est passé. Et pourtant je me saisis de ta main te suppliant du regard de me pardonner tu me repousse guidé par la tristesse qui anime ton regard.

- j'ai besoin de temps, me dit tu quittant l'appartement.

Le silence me pèse et me blesse, tous cela et de ma faute je n'ai que ce que je mérite.

Un an plus tard, tu n'es pas revenue, pourtant tes affaires sont toujours dans l'appartement je te soupçonne même de passer lorsque tu es sur de ne pas tomber sur moi. Moi, je ne suis plus qu'une ombre qui survit, j'ai chassé neji qui a accourue lorsqu'il a appris la nouvelle. Lui non plus je ne l'ai jamais revue, et je n'ai vue personne depuis, je t'attends.

Un jour alors que sakura m'a trainé de force boire un verre avec des amis la conversation viens à parler de toi. Tout de suite je me fais plus attentif. Il parle de ton travail, puis de là ou tu vis. Je finis par poser la question qui me brule les lèvres.

- comment va-t-il ?

Sakura me regarde surprise que je parle, moi qui n'avais pas parlé depuis presque un an.

- il a refait sa vie sasuke, il est avec quelqu'un qui veille sur son bonheur encore fragile.

Et tu devrais en faire pareil sasuke...

Me dit la rosé se voulant compatissante.

Mais c'est trop tard le mal est fait, tu as refait ta vie, moi la mienne s'est terminée. Je suis rentré chez moi je pris cette boite, rangée sous le lit, que tu aimais tant, une boite remplie de souvenir, de nos souvenir...

J´ai relu nos lettres échangé au début de notre relation, regarder chacune de nos photos jusqu'à en connaitre l'ordre par cœur. Je ne pouvais même pas te détester d'avoir refait ta vie avec un autre, il ne peut être que meilleur pour toi. J'espère qu'il prendra bien soin de toi.

Soudain un bruit me sort de mes pensées, une clef se glisse dans la serrure. Pourtant à par moi personne n'a les clefs, sauf… mon cœur cesse de battre et ma respiration se coupe. C'était impossible, es ce que tu reviens ? Ou viens-tu chercher des affaires sans savoir qu'aujourd'hui je suis en congé ? Tu vas surement repartir en me voyant je me redresse rapidement et viens jusqu'à la porte. Elle s'ouvre, je vois une tête blonde apparaitre, ton regard tombe immédiatement dans le mien, tu es surpris. Quoi de plus normal ? Moi je reste immobile n'osant plus bouger de peur que tu fuies au moindre mouvement.

- Ah …je, commence tu à parler. Mais tu ne sembles pas savoir quoi dire, tu sembles vouloir repartir.

- A ….Attend, Prend ce que tu as besoin…je te retiendrai pas.

Ca me fend le cœur, mais si je veux ne serai qu'un jour que tu me pardonne il fallait que je passe par là.

- Sasuke ? fit tu étonné.

Je retourne m'assoir sur le canapé retournant à mon occupation, soit lire nos lettre, essayant d'oublier ta présence. J'entends tes pas, et plus le temps passe plus il m'est difficile de retenir mes larmes. Je plonge mon visage dans mes mains, attendant que tu partes en étouffant mes sanglots. Lorsque soudain je sens deux bras passer autour de mon cou. Je relève la tête :

- Sasuke ?

Nous restons dans le silence ainsi quelques minutes. Moi figé ayant peur de rêver, toi attendant que je t'explique mon état.

- Si tu savais comme je me déteste…de t'avoir fait souffrir.

- Sakura m'a parlé de toi… sasuke pourquoi tu n'as pas refait t'a vie ? Et Neji ?

- Neji est la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie…je n'ai pas le droit de refaire ma vie…

- même avec moi ?

- Que ? Mais tu n'es pas avec quelqu'un ? Sakura a dit…

Tes paroles sont insensées, me test-tu ?

- Gaara m'a beaucoup aidé mais les relations entre hommes ne sont toujours pas son fort… Gaara m'a aidé à te pardonner. Il m'a fait comprendre que la routine qui s'installait t'avait certainement déstabilisée. Tu me manque sasuke.

- Naruto…

- hum

- Tu…tu veux rentrer à la maison ?

- Tu veux bien de moi à nouveau ?

Mes larmes se remettent à couler de plus belle, mais maintenant se sont des larmes de bonheur. M'accrochant aux bras toujours autour de mon cou.

- j'ai mis du temps mais j'espère que tu me pardonneras… souffla naruto.

- Idiot … bien sûr que tu es pardonné.

Je sentie deux lèvres se déposer dans mon cou.

- Je t'aime, souffle ta voix à mon oreille.

- Moi aussi.

Je tourne ma tête à la rencontre de tes lèvres, leur retrouvaille m'est si douce et si merveilleuse. Cette seconde chance que tu me donne est certainement le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire. Et je ne la gâcherais pas.

Fin.

Voila ) Je sais vous vous dites :

Allo t'a une histoire dont on attend la suite depuis dix ans ! Et tu nous sors un vieux one shot pourris ? L'ennui c'est que je suis victime du syndrome « J'aime pas ! » J'ai écrit 20 fin différentes mais ça ne plait pas alors je préfère vous faire un peu patienter et sortir un chapitre potable une fin qui me plaise.

Sinon je vais rester sur ma faim ahah.


	2. Une nouvelle fiction

Bonsoir !

Tous d'abord merci a tous pour vos reviews et favoris ça m'été droit au coeur !

Et non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre juste un petit sondage pour savoir ce que vous pensez d'une nouvelle petite idée qui germe en moi !

Ça sera bien sur un sasu Naru dans les règles de l'art il va de soit et y'aura peu être d'autre couples ;)

je vous laisse lire la présentation !

Quatre Rois

**Personnages :**

**Sasuke Uchiwa :** Jeune PDG de l'uchiwa corp, il a hérité de son frère la place qui a préféré se consacrer a ses recherches archéologique. Plutôt solitaire, il n'a confiance qu'en son frère, il ne se laisse pas facilement approcher et ceux depuis le meurtre de ses parents.

**Itachi Uchiwa : **Il a préféré laissé sa place de PDG a Sasuke pour se consacrer a ses recherches archéologique. Ses recherche consacrées a d'anciennes civilisations commence a faire parler d'elle dans le monde de l'archéologie.

**Naruto Uzumaki :** Dernier héritier de la dynastie de l'air et du ciel, il est jovial et apprécié du peuple. Pourtant il refuse de monter sur le trône.

**Kasatka Nakai :** Dirigeante du peuple de l'eau en attendant de retrouver la dynastie Keikai, famille royale de l'eau.

**Résumé :**

Alors que le dérèglements climatique se font de plus en grave, les recherches d'un jeune archéologue révèlent que tous cela pourrait être du a la disparition d'une ancienne civilisation. Seulement alors que ses recherches font de plus en plus parler d'elle le jeune hommes disparait dans d'étrange circonstance.

Explication du choix du nom de kasatka :

Il est très simple j'avais besoin d'un personnage que j'aurais très bien put aussi retrouver dans Naruto mais je ne voyait aucun personnages qui pouvait s'adapter alors je les créé, l'ennuie et qu'il me fallait un nom pour ce personnage. Très vite l'idée met venue d'une autre passion, les orques, J'ai alors procédé de la même façon que j'ai choisit mon pseudo Valkai qui est un mélange de deux orques Valentin et Nakai qui sont deux de mes chouchous ;). Kasatka est une femelle dominante que j'apprécie beaucoup ! Et nakai reste Nakai. Pareil pour keikai C'est un mélange de Keiko (Une orque très connue sous le nom de willy ;)) et encore nakai qui est toujours la ! je crois que j'aime beaucoup ce nom !

J'essayerai de rapidement vous publier les chapitres ;)


End file.
